Fallen Down
by Requiem-015
Summary: Monsters are free from the underground, life looks promising on the surface. But, a dark being Lurks, and nobody know it. Yet. But with Frisk gone and a cult rising. What hope does anyone have?
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! My newest story: Fallen Down has made it to FanFiction! I hope you all enjoy! Fav, Follow, and please, PLEASE! Review! it means a lot to me to hear your feedback! One last thing, just because the story is new and it is manditory to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own undertale, or any of it's characters.(I do not have the creativity to think of anything remotely as complex and intricate of the storyline of undertale. Kudos to Toby Fox.)**

* * *

Prologue:

The sun sat upon the horizon making the air shimmer like waves of the ocean, casting a beautiful orange glow over a more or less, new world. Standing high off to the left, was a once infamous place known as Mount Ebott. Only when her eyes landed on the city not too far off from the cliff face Frisk and her family was standing on, did she remember the tale of mount Ebott. She had done it: She had scaled the rock and returned! in the process going through an experience that was more than she could ever bargain for. Not that it entirely mattered, she couldn't quite remember why she attempted to scale mount Ebott in the first place.

"Oh my..." Toriel spoke in awe. Though Asgore stood at the other side of the line, he spoke with a sense of pride,

"isn't it beautiful everyone?" Frisk took a moment to breathe a sigh, taking in her first fresh breath since she fell into the ruins.

"Wow… It's even better than on tv." Alphys paused.

"WAY better!" her face grew into a smile.

"Better than I ever imagined!" Undyne turned her head toward Frisk in disbelief.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" Frisk nodded with a happy smile.

"The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!" frisk felt brave, well more determined, to make everyone's return to the surface, as enjoyable as it can be. After all, the suffered greatly to get here,

"Welcome back to the surface, guys." everyone succumbed to Frisk's contagious smile,

" **Hey Sans..."** Papyrus broke in,

" **What's that giant ball?"** he stated as he pointed to the sun in the distance. Sans responded in a mentor's tone

" **We call that "the sun," my friend."** Everyone accept Papyrus who held a dreamy look in his eye sockets, chuckled at the skeletons childlike ignorance. Papyrus looks to the sun like it's a celebrity.

" **That's the sun!?"** he paused.

" **Wowie! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!"** peaceful silence accompanied by a comfortable breeze emphasized the feeling of accomplishment everyone held. Asgore sighed.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." toriel nodded with a happy but serious expression.

"Yes, it is beautiful is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." Asgore stood up straight.

"Oh right." he turned to face the rest of the rest of the group.

"Everyone..." the group turned their heads.

"This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." he gestured for frisk to come over and got down on one knee to see nearly eye to eye with her,

"Frisk… I have something to ask of you." he spoke gently,

"Will you be our ambassador to the humans?" frisk took a moment to let that thought sink in, _ambassador? To the humans. What would I have to do? If Asgore had Toriel, Asriel, and his kingdom to look after, what responsibilities would I have? Why is everybody staring at me?_ Asgore sensed the child's discomfort and tried to put his words gently,

"It's ok if you don't want to. You have gone through enough already." Frisk looked to the ground before looking back up at him and shaking her head. Asgore nodded, and Frisk walked back to Toriel, her face both hot and cold at the same time. Sans looked to Frisk seeing her guilt ridden face,

" **hey, kiddo! "** frisk looked to Sans.

" **If it makes you feel any better, I probably would have declined too. In fact: I can only think of three people here that would be happy to have the job. Tori, asgore, and-"**

" **AHA"** an all to familiar voice interjected.

" **yep, him!"** Frisk chuckled as Sans pointed a bony thumb at papyrus who had his hand in the air

" **it's ok frisk, I got you covered. If you don't want to be ambassador... I can do it for you! I'll go make a good first impression!"** papyrus then ran towards the city, with childlike glee in his eyesockets. Sans sighed and stood,

" **Welp. Someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. See you guys."** Sans said as he walked the opposite direction waved goodbye to frisk before disappearing without a trace behind a corner. Snorting at Sans's weirdness, Undyne looked to the sky rolling her eyes.

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!" she yelled and ran off, Alphys tailing behind her. Frisk had a feeling she knew who was going to get to papyrus first.

"Whoops." Asgore commented,

"Uh, should I do something?" Toriel shot him a glare.

"well, gotta go!" Asgore shot off to be with the rest of the group. Leaving frisk and Toriel in silence for a moment.

"It seems that everyone is eager to set off." she turned to frisk.

"Frisk… You came from this world, right…? So you must have some place to return to, do you not? So what will you do now?" Frisk thought back to what she could remember before she fell into mount Ebott: she didn't have a family and was almost worthy of being considered a drifter. Frisk kindly explained that she didn't really have a family. But also that she wanted to be like a normal adult, so she wanted to stay with Toriel until she felt mature enough to be out on her own, Toriel chuckled.

"Frisk... you really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hehehe… well… I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go… I will do my best to take care of you for as long as you need. Alright? Now. Come along." Toriel gently took Frisk's hand and they walked off to the city in the distance.

 **End Flashback**

two figures walk through a thin forest towards an entrance to the underground, one figure was tall and lean with a long red ponytail. blue skin faintly visible from the dark rainy skies. the other figure much shorter, with a round head yellowish skin colored scales, wearing a striped shirt, and little stubs where arm should be

"So kid, how those arms coming in?" Undyne questioned, knowing all to well the type of response she would get from the kid who had been tripping and falling on his face from the time he learned to walk.

"Undyne! it's gonna be AWESOME!" the kid jumped around excitedly whilest doing his best to wave his 'arms' around, when he made a grave realization and stopped jumping around.

"I just hope my parents were born with opposable thumbs. Because THAT, would be awkward." Undyne laughed,

"you know kid, you crack me up." monster kid smiled at her comment and continued to walk with her until they reached the cave entrance.

"Undyne, you're still ok with this?" Undyne nodded,

"Sometimes we need to look into our past to appreciate how far we are." Undyne stated in thought, monster kid nodded in understanding. as the two entered the underground, passing the magical shards of what was once the barrier, they came to a familiar doorway. passing through the familiar rooms until they came to the throne room, overgrown with vines and various shrubs, a single large buttercup stood in the center next to an old throne, it's head drooping.

"Well, how nice of you two to visit me." Monster kid hid behind undyne while she frowned lightly, remembering the menace, and lost son of asgore.

"You look terrible." Undyne Monotoned. Flowey shook his head with a wistful smile, laughing bittersweetly.

"Come on. after all I did to preserve her timeline, and this happens? all I wanted to do was have a friend, and now I'm powerless, so I can't change a dang thing around here. Of course I'm going to feel like junk." Flowey sighed.

"Anyway, I know you are here to have a walk down memory lane, so I won't keep you waiting." Flowey vanished into the floor. Monster kid came out from behind Undyne's legs.

"Is he gone?" Undyne nodded, and the two started walking. flowey popped up at the door they were about to pass through scaring monster kid again but less so this time, because Flowey's back was to them.

"One more thing, a favor: Can you please tell Mom and Dad I said hi?" Undyne nodded, monster kid peeked out from behind her,

"Wait. _he_ has _parents?_ " Undyne nodded,

"Of course I do. But that's another story, for another day." Flowey stated before disappearing into the ground. After Flowey left, the other two did as well. When they left Asgore's castle, their eyes were greeted by the old city, standing it's lone vigil, waiting for someone to occupy it's many houses and buildings, Light shone over the castle, so most of the city was lit up.

"Why did Asgore keep the buildings? shouldn't we have moved them to the surface?" Monster kid asked.

"I'm not quite sure." She lied... partially.

"I'm sure Asgore had a good reason." In reality: Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne knew they had to keep the buildings just in case the humans struck again. however heartbreaking the idea was on it's own. they could never be too prepared.

"okay," monster kid nodded. most of the time was spent walking, and talking about unimportant things such as details of the city, a few hot dog stands and their mysterious owner. They came to a staircase leading to a ridge that overlooked the city and took the ridge until it came to an elevator at a dead end. Monster kid set his sights on the doors and then Undyne, who shook her head.

"Not today. We'll explore more of the old city and other locations with time ok? I promise."

"So we're gonna make it to the Hotlands, and Snowdin, and-and the lab! right?" Undyne rubbed the monster's head between the spikes.

"Yep. That's my little punk. But, hey! you're probably hungry right? Let's head on over to one of those old hot dog stands and bring Sans home a few bottles of old Ketchup and other stuff, we'll have a grill-out!" Undyne started running, making sure Monster kid was in tow.

"C'mon kid! those new arms aren't weighin' you down are they?" Monster kid laughed and followed Undyne out of the underground.

* * *

 **You can bet your arse end that the other chapters are coming too!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I have up to chapter 3 finished, so that one will be posted soon after this one.

In advance: Thank you for the support and enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of it's characters.

* * *

"This place... it was like the life of the underground. when I was sent to watch snowdin and the waterfall, I had a 3 day vacation here. the food was good, the rooms and room service were great, and Metatton was slowly rising to fame. This place wasn't formally known as the MTT Resort until about half a year before Frisk came to the underground. I actually first saw Alphys here." Undyne told Monster kid.

"What was she doing there?" Undyne paused, _she had a hell of a lot on her plate at the moment. she had gone to the bar to get a drink and see what it was like. the after-effects weren't pretty. thankfully she never went back there._

"She was enjoying the refreshments while she was on break." She partially lied.

"okay." monster kid responded. The MTT resort was more or less, in a shambles: overgrown from the plants that already lived there. The once pristine fountain that spouted water onto the floor for no reason was now an undefinable form of rust and corrosion with a slow drip that disturbed the stagnant pool below it. Undyne and Monster kid wandered the resort looking for any old things that might be interesting souvenirs. all of the old hotel rooms were locked, Undyne looked to monster kid, a mischevious gleam in her eyes.

"Hey kid." Monster kid looked up at her with a shy smile,

"What's up?" Undyne walked over to a door, and lightly knocked on it. _relatively light,_ and shook the handle a couple of times _. flimsy lock, rusted hinges._

"This door, I want this door down." she looked to monster kid with a genuine smile,

"Can you do that?" Monster kid was taken aback by this request but all the same nodded, shrugging his stubby, handless arms.

"I-I don't see why not, but, uh... what's your reasoning for this?" Undyne smiled, a gentle serious tone coming to her voice

"You need to be able to handle yourself. When I confronted frisk at the entrance to the Hotlands. I'll admit, she was good: She was able to dodge a lot of my attacks. Do understand that later I deeply regret hurting someone as kind as her, but back to the point. She was the toughest opponent I have faced to this day, her persistence outlasted mine. But if she had the intent to hurt, much less kill me she could have easily done so. Kid you need to understand: There are all sorts of people out there. many people are good, but some... some are easily willing to hurt or even kill to get what they want." Monster kid gaped at this information,

"I don't want to see you hurt or killed the same way I could have been." Monster kid's expression quickly changed to a determined one,

"How can I knock this door down? I don't have arms yet and my head isn't that thick." Undyne chuckled.

"How about your legs? you walk on them a lot, you use them to balance, C'mon kid! You can knock it down!" Monster kid got an idea, he walked over to the other side of the wide hall. A wide and determined grin came to his face.

"Okay, you have me sold! no promises on the door going down though." Undyne watched silently as Monster kid took a deep breath, then took a few long swift steps before jumping into the air and slamming both soles of his feet full force into the flimsy door. it didn't fall over, or get busted down, but there was a heavy cracking sound and the door gained a large fissure going down the center of it. Undyne still watches Monster kid silently, but a grin was plastered on her face. Monster kid got up off of the floor and went back to the other side of the hall. he takes a few more quick steps before lunging through the air to deliver another dropkick to the door. Again he falls to the floor, the pain in his feet lingering. still, Undyne watched. Monster kid slowly tried to stand but could hardly do so, the pain dragging him down, he looked up to see Undyne waiting patiently for him to get up. He felt like giving up, he had never felt that much pain before, or ever felt that tired. But as he looked to see Undyne's encouraging smile, he remembered, _I've never given up on my life no matter what it threw at me. What reason do I have to quit now? I've never quit before! and I don't plan to!_ as he got to his knees, for a split second light shone from his eyes. A deep growl escaping his throat he took a few steps and lunged through the air until he hit the wall with his feet. he didn't fall, for a moment he clung to the wall before he shot off the wall spinning like a bullet. Head first, straight as an arrow, Monster kid collided with the door; shattering it and sending splinters everywhere. as gravity took over, arching his back he skid on his feet when he landed on the ground. Undyne walked through the shattered remains of the doorway, making her way towards Monster kid who stood with a proud smile on his face.

"And that! Kid, is the power of determination!" she proudly stated, grabbing him in a headlock,

"My head's gonna be killing me tomorrow." He complained while smiling. After clearing the splinters, they looked around for any item worth salvaging.

"We've checked everything: The nightstands, the bed sheets, the carpet. I don't know what to tell you kid. There's nothing here." Undyne stated as she looked over the messy hotel room. Well really only the bed sheets were messed up, but that was part of the plan.

"Yeah there is! it's called fun!" Monster kid called as he sprinted through the doorway, diving through the air.

"AAAAUMPH-" The blankets swallowed half of his body leaving only his legs, flailing aimlessly out the sides until he was able to correct himself. Undyne shook her head.

"Will you ever grow up, kid?" Monster kid sat up.

"Hope not!" The two shared a laugh. when monster kid got up off the bed, some odd soft texture brushed up against his leg, his face froze in confusion. He turned and noticed a strange piece of black fabric protruding from under the mattress, Undyne was looking over his shoulder in an instant.

"What did you find?" Undyne asked, Lifting up the mattress. Monster kid Plucked the two pieces of fabric using his toe claws, and placed the tho articles on the floor. It took him a moment to recognize them, but when he did…

"OH MY GOD! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THESE!" Undyne scratched her head,

"What are they?" Monster kid looked to her,

"They are gloves, but not just any kind: I think these are old MTT brand hands-and-feet gloves, for monsters like me! Do you have any idea how expensive these things are?" Undyne shrugged. Monster kid sat down and managed to get his toes through the three holes on each foot.

"it's also said that they make you faster or more dexterous. But those effects weren't confirmed." Undyne nodded

"Therapeutic, and all that junk?" Monster kid laughed,

"pretty much!" Monster kid laughed. Undyne froze, Then sighed.

"Thank god, it's only 2:37." Monster kid Looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Undyne tapped her eye where the eye-patch used to be, making a light metal tapping sound,

"Wait a minute! You have one of those bionic eye things? Does it-" Monster kid was cut short

"No." Undyne sighed knowing where this was going.

"Well wh-"

"No."

"But can it-"

"Nope."

"Well, it has to be able to-"

"It doesn't shoot lasers, it's not a giant projector to watch movies on, it can't record video, it can barely browse the internet, and it does not have an A.I. I can talk to when I'm bored so I can look weird. It Does Texting, basic internet browsing, weather, it can send and receive pictures, it has no camera whatsoever. Does that answer your many questions?" Monster kid squinted his eyes in thought,

"uuuuuuuh, yeah!" Monster kid smiled, Undyne turned around,

"Alright then, we should go back. And test whether or not those things make you faster or not."

"A race, Huh?" Monster kid, paused.

"5GOLDSAYSYOUEATMYDUST!" Monster kid sprinted out of the door, Undyne followed closely.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATIN' LITTLE PUNK!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! the next one will be up soon!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! just a quick update, i have decided to append what I have of the next chapter into this one, so that it would not leave off at such a crappy cliffhanger.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any of its characters.**

* * *

Things have changed quite a lot for me ever since monsters were freed from the underground. although not all of the changes were really good. But all the same, almost any change is welcome: Because when you've been stuck in a cave for a few years, the fresh air _alone_ is worth almost anything.

Oh! the bittersweet irony.

I let my eyes wander the old MTT resort as I walked, even more abandoned than the last time I came here. The air has gotten colder: Even though Sans's old blue sweater with what felt like inches of fleece, the cold still got through a little. Long story short: After me and Undyne brought him a few old bottles of ketchup, he felt the need to 'pay' us for our services. The hand-me-down even had pockets, which were now especially useful for keeping my hands warm. Anyway. At that moment, I let the lingering thoughts in, letting their questions make me imagine.  
 _  
What would have happened if Frisk never came?_

Well for one: I'd still be here, albeit under better conditions, no pun intended. I'd still be looking for ways to entertain myself until I was either old enough to move out of my parents' house, or kill myself in the process of looking for something to do. And let's not forget, I'd still be following Undyne like a lost puppy. Which now that I look at it, doesn't sound half bad. As I've gotten older, I start to want to go back to the time when I was an armless child. It seems like a better time, I didn't have a care in the world. Now? Undyne who I have come to see as the b.a.m.f. older sister I have always wanted; Started her first day in the human law enforcement business known as the 'police.' So she couldn't be here, walking through the old underground. Frisk, though I only knew her for a few days, was the closest thing I had to a friend. They say she just disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace, which is true. But everyone knows deep inside that she is probably dead.

As I finished those thoughts, the glass doors leading out of the MTT Resort came into view, shattered and dispersed on the ground. I closed my eyes as a warm draft grazed my skin, the land far off glowing a warm orange. Being the semi-cold blooded monster I was, I always took my time traveling through the hotlands. The ambient sound of the magma in the distance, I started down the stairs. After taking a left and climbing an old tower, I searched for a certain building. Today I was planning on going somewhere only a few people have ever seen: The lone beacon shining like water in the shimmering air,

Alphys's lab.

I knew I'd be underground for most of the day, not that I had a schedule. Undyne let me live at her's and Alphys's house ever since my parents decided to move to an area with a warmer climate. nobody seems to mind me running off at any time I want, much less the fact that I travel to dangerous areas.

Starting down the staircase, I wondered what could be in that lab. Could it have been those strange white creatures that wandered the regions near Snowdin. if she created Metatton there, what else could she have built? My thoughts were interrupted when a pesky string caught on my face and stuck. after flailing around in panic for a moment, I caught the sticky string in my hand _cobweb..._ I let out a guttural sigh

"I freaking hate bugs." I spoke to no one. Speaking of which, I looked straight forward, a thoroughly torn bridge of cobweb spans a gap with rubble sitting far below, _I can't jump that._ I thought. _Normally._ getting a running start I lept into the air, then curled up into a ball clenching my eyes shut. Deep in the pit of my stomach a strange and familiar electrical tingling overtook my senses and for just a moment everything went black. Light then quickly entered blinding me as I re-materialized in midair, and fell to the ground, breaking out of fetal position and painfully rolling a few times finally stopping, sprawled messily on the floor facing the ceiling.

"Welp, that could have gone worse." an ear catching tone caught my attention. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and answered the call.

"Could have been better too, kid. Not half bad though! I take it you have no broken bones?" I smiled,

"Well Sans, at least I have cushioning. And yes, I know I got work to do." A Chuckle came in from Sans's end.

"Darn straight, kid! I felt that one from here!" I got up with a groan. The room seemed... darker than usual.

"So where you at?" he questioned. I grinned mischievously.

"Grillby's" I responded.

"Liar." Sans countered without missing a beat. _He must either see me or know where I am from the teleport. let's find out._

"So where am I?" I began _._

"Around the core. Why?" Again Sans responded without missing a beat _. Desperate times call for desperate measures._ I stuck my arm straight up, with the finger protruding coldly. Silence persisted over the line for precisely two seconds.

"Not nice, kid." I turned to face the gaping hole in the wall behind me, sure enough: Sans stood in the tower I had just been in. I leaned against the wall taking up Sans's trademark shrug with my free arm.

"Come on now! If you had just told me you were watching me, I wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures! Now come on down, if you call me and teleport to this place, then you got somethin' on your mind." Sans nodded in the distance and clicked a button on his phone before dissapearing and reappearing in a white flash a few feet away, only much faster.

"Ya still got some static on you." I nodded.

"It's been a few days. When it's 50 and raining for half the week, temperate becomes arctic. Not to mention: There weren't many places I needed to go, so I had no need to use it." Sans nodded.

"Fair point, anyway: Where you headed this time? I heard Undyne couldn't make it today." My head automatically sunk.

"Well. I'm planning on venturing just a little further into the old underground. It does kinda suck that Undyne can't make it. It's our thing, you know?" Sans Understood, and said one last thing.

"Tell us if you find anything interesting." He turned and teleported away.

It sent shivers down my spine. Sans was always the mysterious type as I have experienced firsthand. He is always cryptic with his information, he always knows things you don't or can explain something you have seen before everyone else in greater detail than you can remember, and you can never tell what he is actually trying to say: I've learned as I matured that many phrases have double meaning, Sans effectively uses that to get into people's heads. To add it all up: Sans just creeped me the hell out, the best and only way he knows how.

After passing through the doorway, A large Straight dark stone road cut through miles of Hotland, Past the lab vanishing into the dim distance. After the barrier was destroyed Alphys had to find a way for all of the monsters to leave, Quickly. Bottlenecking them through the Hotlands was not an option, because it would take months. But as usual Alphys had a plan: with the help of hundreds of Arron, Madjick and Knight Knight to divert the waterfall into the hotlands, The entire process only took a few days. but in the process Alphys also shut down The core. which made it easier and harder to pass through, it became darker, but cooler.

After about 10 minutes of walking I decided to take a break at an old hot dog stand Undyne and I found two trips ago. I had left some non-perishables in the stand: beef jerky and trail mix, two of my favorite foods. After a snack and some rest I decided to head out again.

The lab looked smaller than I thought it would. it was really just a small house. It had no windows, but was definitely 2 stories. The sign that hung over the front door read 'LAB.' Darkness covered the inside, the doors hanging partially open.

"No turning back now." I said to myself, conjuring a golden ball of light in my left hand and walking through the doors. Golden Light bathed the area, Making the walls a light shade of green, revealing the emptiness: an old computer stood tall, the screen dark. a single large desk stood to it's right, void of contents. On the ceiling, lightbulbs were uniformly scattered. Dropping the orb of light, my hands started to accumulate a mass of blue sparks, slowly swinging my arm forward and extending my fingers the blue mass flew off in small sphere towards the lights. When the sphere hit the ceiling it faded out and the lights faded on dimly. I smiled, and went to work scavenging for anything useful or otherwise. it took me an hour, but after I had gotten done searching the upstairs, i came down the dead escalator and looked to the one door that I hadn't searched yet, the bathroom. The door itself was much like that of an elevator, with a small gap at the bottom. After a first glance, I noticed that the door was cracked open just slightly, so I made an attempt to open it. How much security did a bathroom need, two inch thick steel doors apparantly. after overcoming the residual power I put into the motor, the door shut down and it slid open with ease. I stood silent in shock of what was inside: nothing but a panel with 2 dimly lit buttons. after regaining myself I walked in.

"So that's why the 'bathroom' has doors like an elevator." Because it was an elevator. I knew I gave the building a residual jolt of power, but I didn't know if it could handle an elevator. Reluctantly I charged a small amount into my arms, and pressed the red button that read 'lab' on it. I had felt the coffin on cords lurch downwards and bounce before getting back into a normal speed, after a few seconds a mild screeching sound pierced my ears, and gravity was slowly losing its effect on me. Immediately recognizing the feeling as falling, my fist clenched into a ball and a blue field of electricity started to drain into the area surrounding the elevator, slowing the descent so when it hit the ground it wasn't going fast enough to injure, but fast enough to hurt falling on my rear end. with unexpected power: The elevator doors opened, revealing the dark green paneling on the inside dimly lit by light from an unknown source. My eyes widened, seeing where I was.

"This... This is where effort to escape began." The True Lab. I stood up and got out of the elevator quickly. The last thing I want is for that thing to fall a few more floors, whether there were more or not **with me in it**. As my footsteps echoed down the expansive hall my mind wandered: _Is there more to this place than even Alphys knows?_ I had heard only a few rumors of something about there being a royal scientist before Alphys. But I was never sure about those rumors, at least until now. I was ripped from my thoughts when a red light flashed from my left on a black panel. I gazed startled at it for a moment

'POWER REDIRECTED. ENTRY UNAVAILABLE.'

Power redirected to what?

I thought and continued, only to be stopped cold by the sound of crumpling paper. Instinctively my eyes shot down to my feet, paper? I grabbed the piece of paper and looked at the writing: Most of it was scrawled out or poorly written. I tried reading what I could of it to myself.

"It is essential... core shutdown. backup power, Redirected... elevator?"

My head snapped around to glare at the elevator behind me. _Can't be that one, but then which one is it?_ Rounding the corner four bubbles of color caught my eye. Another elevator, which clearly had power. Speeding up to a light jog, the door came into view in seconds. the four bubbles had a dark spot in the center, I stepped back. I just got here, and I'm already confused. why is this like a puzzle? what was at the end of this? I took a deep breath to calm my already overloaded nerves.

What this lab had to offer me, I would just have to find out.

I was about to take a step back to get my head in check when stepped on crumbled paper again. More chicken scratch:

"keys… Locks… Security bypass... Elevator. Well, Makes sense." I Looked to the elevator again, recalling the four color bubbles. Four bubbles, four keys? I walked over to the corridor on the left hoping I might soon have the answer. After another long corridor, I came to a longish room. Inside were: 3 what looked to be surgical beds with a film of white slime covering them, 2 empty metal tables, and 3 sinks. Along with another piece of paper on the ground. Walking over to the piece of paper, I picked it up. Just like the last few times, illegible writing, only this time most of it was crossed out accept for a few words.

"Drain… Dropped it." My head turned towards the sinks. At each glance I saw nothing, but in the drain of the final sink was a red glint, an object surrounded by the slime. Reaching in and grabbing the object with the tips of my claws, I shook the slime off of it. The key. I hummed in satisfaction, and set in my pocket, heading towards the door between the sinks and the tables. Glowing faintly at the end of the new room was a socket centered in a box with a few cables jutting out and leading to unknown places. I took the red key from my pocket and stared at it curiously before inserting it into the socket. The socket glowed brighter for a second before dimming, I decided to Leave the key in there for good measure, and left to find the next key. When I came to the elevator doors, I found that the dim red light was now shining, _Then I was right,_ I thought _Three more to go._ The faint draft to my right indicating where to go next.

Down the hall and around the corner, past a few more panels, was a room filled with beds, all except two were neat and kept. One of them having the sheets pulled down to the end of the bed, the other with the covers mixed and crumbled in the center, an interesting yellow gleam catching my eye. Another key, I put this one in my pocket. A doorway came into view on my right, I went in. mirrors covered the wall on the left, and a counter covered with flower pots as long as the room went on to my right, As I strolled I caught a look at myself, I chuckled,

"Jeez, I'm starting to look like Sans." I smiled as I remembered the armless little tot I used to be.

"You certainly are. Not only that, but you are learning to use magic too! Sans is the best at that!" An ominously familiar voice chimed behind him.

"And what the hell are you doing _here_?" Monster kid demanded. Looking around using the mirror to try and find him

"I'm right behind you." Flowey monotoned. Monster kid whipped around, blue sparks of electricity crackling in his hands.

"Anyway." Flowey continued unphased.

"I believe I have come here for the same reason as you: To find something. Whether is it worth finding or not." Monster kid kept his steely gaze on Flowey. Flowey, sensing the boy's impatience, continued, albeit his tone becoming a bit more serious.

"Whatever you… or I, am searching for…" He looked into Monster kid's eyes.

"It is close. Though I cannot search for it, due to physical limitations: I can only go where there is dirt. You must find something. Ok?" Monster kid's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what it is, that I need to find?" Flowey shook his head with a small smile on his face,

"Nope!" Monster kid glared,

"So this is a gut feeling? Since when did gut feeling ever make progress?" Flowey chuckled lightly, perfectly forming the one counter-question to this situation.

"What is the point of wondering, if you are not curious, or courageous enough to investigate it, and see what it holds?" Monster kid let the thought sink in. his glare lightening ever so slightly

"Goodbye, Monster kid. And good luck." Flowey spoke as he sank into the dirt of the flowerpot and vanished. Monster kid looked around for a moment to make sure the coast was clear and sighed standing straight again.

"Maybe I need to keep my guard up a little more." I thought out loud before I continued down the hall. At the end of the hall, a doorway stood at the left. Going in, I found a box similar to the red one. The only difference between the two, was that the keyhole glowed an eerie blue. I turned out of the room and left towards the area with the beds. Monster kid remembered seeing a door past the rows of beds.

"this place is larger than it looks..." I monologued. The path to the right visibly bore a dead end, while the way to the left stretched on as far as the eye could see. After checking the dead end, I started pacing down the hallway. Before too long a door came up on my right, inside: a bathtub, with a faint green glimmer rising from the center. I grabbed the key and left. Letting my mind return to its own world. _What else did Alphys do here?_ My thoughts roamed, but before they could go too far my attention snapped to the room which now was a half dome. A horrendous memory flashing for a moment my eyes landed on a strange machine: It looked like a metal skull of some huge creature, cables and pipes protruded and flew off into different parts of the dome in an amalgamation of dark reflective strands. _Maybe… it would be better if I didn't know._ I concluded, continuing down the path that lead into another hallway.

Haze lightly fades into existence, making the room blurry, but still visible. A flickering light-blue light dimly illuminates the area. A few fridges line the wall, with a freezer hanging at eye-level above it. some of the doors were open, one entire fridge was knocked over. And the one at the end, which had the light flickering was missing the door entirely. Out of curiosity I peeked inside, laying gingerly on the top shelf was a blue key, I reached in to grab it, and the lightbulb shatters. In a split second I was across the room, heart nearly pounding out of my chest. After seeing it was just the lightbulb I frowned.

"Da hell! This ain't some crappy horror flick is it?" I growled quietly. I sighed, regaining my composure and scanned the walls of the now dimmer room. My eyes landing on a dark rectangular opening just a few feet past the last fridge. Entering cautiously: a familiar box with a glowing green socket caught my attention. Relieved that I found another lock I inserted the key from the room with the tub. A green flash and brighter glow telling me to find the next one. I remembered I had the blue key and began pacing back to the area where the blue socket was. As I entered the room with the strange machine. I saw Grey light peeking through a doorway, cascading over the area it could reach accompanied by odd yet soothing white noise, it was a door I had failed to see on my way in and nothing was out of the ordinary when I first walked through the area.

"A television? I thought there was no power in this place." I approached the room which I had not seen before. And cautiously entered, the room was creepy: strange static seemed physical as it cast millions of shadows on the walls in a sea of grey, after starting to get motion sick from staring at the walls, I directed my sight to the source of the sickening blur of movement, The static and white noise… that were… outside of the screen. The screen itself had a single ball of static in the center that appeared to be almost three-dimensional. At the moment there was only the tv on a table next to the wall. I turned to leave…

Only to find there was no door.

I fell to the ground clinging to the wall facing the tv. For a few gut wrenching minutes I stayed like that, entirely unmoving. Slowly my heart rate sank back to a reasonable level. _Do I have to get near that thing?_ I silently questioned myself, after looking very slowly to see the door which had led him in was not here, still. Inch by inch, I slid into a standing position, and at the same speed approached the tv. The ocean of shadows fluttering on the wall never changed but as I got within a foot of the box the static seemed to make a way as if it expected me to touch it, _if I do: something absolutely horrible could happen. On the flipside…_ he turned his head slightly to see if the door returned. _I may never leave if I don't._

Monster kid lowered his head, taking a deep breath and savoring the feeling of air and let it escape in a deep sigh, _lord please…_ an unordered prayer left his mind. He reached a single claw up to it. As soon as the tip of the claw made contact with the sphere of static, the room swirled into the sphere removing all color but pitch black, and left behind a deafening silence. Yet Monster kid could feel everything, his heart filled the gap of noise the pure emptiness could not, beating swiftly. A grey square floated in front of his face, he could not tell how far it was away from him, but still stared all the same.

 _Dear god. Where am I?_ I thought, I was entirely paralyzed aside from my eyes which could barely move. I only took time after this whole thing went down to remember I didn't breathe, once.

" **. . .** "

* * *

 **The next part will be written hopefully sometime soon. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
